


Трон

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fisting, Fantasy, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: По мотивам заявки с кинк-феста: "Алек спустился к Магнусу в Эдом. Магнус при Алике вышвыривает Лилит. Кинк на властного, сильного Магнуса. Секс на троне Магнуса, не стеснительный Алек (боттом)".
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 15





	Трон

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано на ФБ в марте 2020 - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9140085

Разрушенный храм возник на горизонте буквально из ниоткуда. Одинокий обшарпанный монумент безвестно почившей расе. Серый камень, увитый мелкими безлистными стеблями. Побитые, гудящие при особенно сильных порывах колонны и зияющая дыра вместо крыши. И демоны. Темные размытые силуэты парили над развалинами, истошно вопя, но не решаясь спуститься ниже. И, конечно же, вспышки знакомых голубых искр — заплатка именно такого цвета служила единственной защитой мира от жителей Эдома.

Алек не сомневался, что это Магнус.

Путь сюда дался нелегко: постоянные ссоры с друзьями, проблемы с Клейвом, недоверие, сомнения, оглушающая боль при спуске в преисподнюю, — но никаких сожалений. Они — непозволительная роскошь. Не сейчас, когда Магнус провел столько времени в одиночестве среди чудовищных визгов, под постоянной угрозой нападения Лилит.

Коротко утерев текущий по лбу пот, Алек ринулся вниз с холма. Сделав едва ли пару шагов в наполовину отсутствовавших стенах, он облегченно вздохнул — от камня веяло чужеродным, но приятным холодом и прохладой.

— Убирайся, — донесся до него знакомый, но непривычно жесткий, равнодушный голос.

Алек осторожно, максимально бесшумно, двинулся на звук.

— Ты всего лишь полукровка, забывший свое место. Я — мать демонов, прародительница, первейшая из первых, а ты... плод изнасилования и похоти падшего ангела!

— И я все равно сильнее тебя, — в тоне Магнуса — а сомнений в том, что это он, у Алека не было, — легко различались и озорство, и ядовитая усмешка. — Раздражает, верно?

Выглянув из-за угла, Алек увидел захламленный книгами зал с одиноким каменным седалищем по другую сторону от входа, Магнуса, облаченного в темный костюм, и Лилит, все столь же изящную и прекрасную, сколь и опасную.

— Я тебя уничтожу, — яростно прошипела Лилит.

— Это вряд ли, — Магнус подошел к ней ближе, а когда та метнулась вперед, целясь мгновенно отросшими когтями ему в горло, легко схватил демоницу за шею. — Как я уже говорил: убирайся!

Он отбросил ее прочь — фигура Лилит мелькнула в воздухе и исчезла за пределами тронного зала, а на лице Магнуса не появилось ни тени усталости, ни напряжения, ни боли. Только уверенность, от которой у Алека перехватило дыхание.

— Магнус? — Алек шагнул вперед, покидая свое укрытие.

Тот замер. Напряжение сковало его плечи, руки сжались в кулаки, а в воздухе разлился удушающе яркий запах сандала, словно предвестник грядущей бури.

— Это не ты, — в голосе Магнуса слышалась лишь тень теплоты. — Это безумие. Это Эдом. Я знал, что это произойдет.

— Это не так, — Алек осторожно подходил все ближе. — Это я. Алек. Посмотри на меня.

— Ни шагу, — глаза Магнуса утонули в золотом блеске, заставив Алека завороженно вздохнуть.

— Магнус, — настойчиво повторял его имя Алек. — Поверь. Это правда. Это действительно я.

Он осторожно протянул руку и мягко коснулся щеки мага, улыбнувшись, услышав долгий, удовлетворенный выдох.

— Это так реально, — прошептал Магнус, прикрывая глаза, как будто пытался раствориться в прикосновении.

— Это я, — снова прошептал Алек, уже прижимаясь к нему вплотную. — Это Алек.

Поцелуй, начавшийся как невинное касание губ, быстро перерос во что-то иное. Глубокое. Жадное. Требовательное. Жестокое. Стоило Алеку чуть-чуть приоткрыть рот, Магнус скользнул туда языком, пробуя его на вкус. Они отстранились друг от друга только из-за нехватки воздуха, и Алек мгновенно застонал от потери.

— Чувствуешь?

— Это не можешь быть ты, — уже не так уверенно возразил Магнус. — Эдом может обмануть меня. Он чувствует, что я не Асмодей. Ты можешь быть всего лишь иллюзией, — он ласково очертил пальцами губы Алека. — Такой восхитительно прекрасной иллюзией.

Алек нахмурился. Влияние этого измерения действительно сложно было предсказать, чем быстрее Магнус поймет, что это не иллюзия, тем лучше.

— Хорошо, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как сердце неистово бьется в груди. — Разве может иллюзия сделать так?

Он наклонился, оставил череду грубых поцелуев на шее Магнуса, с каждым новым приближаясь ближе к его уху, в конце оставив засос, мгновенно превратившийся в темное пятно.

— Чувствуешь? — снова спросил Алек, скользя руками по плечам Магнуса и ощущая ответную, куда более грубую хватку на своем поясе и заднице. — Это я. Мои поцелуи. Мои прикосновения, — он перехватил правую руку Магнуса и направил ее к своему паху, сжав себя через ткань. — Мой стояк. Разве может быть иллюзия настолько реальной?

— Александр, — восхищенно выдохнул Магнус ему в губы. — Мой Александр.

Они столкнулись друг с другом. Целуя, вылизывая, кусая. Жадные, беспорядочные поцелуи мешались с преувеличенно нежными касаниями. Магнус первый потянул одежду с Алека, а тот ему помог. Колчан с луком и стрелами. Куртка. Футболка. Ножны. Оказавшись обнаженным по пояс, Алек было поморщился от холодного ветра, но через секунду задохнулся от колющих вспышек тепла, порожденного поцелуями Магнуса, скользнувшего вниз от его к груди по мягким линиям пресса. В следующее мгновение Алек застонал — опустившись на колени, Магнус прижался к его паху ртом, лаская сквозь одежду.

— Магнус! — он запрокинул голову, вцепившись руками в волосы мага.

Тот не стал продлевать его мучения — быстро расстегнул брюки, оттолкнул в сторону тонкую ткань боксеров и обхватил член рукой, медленно обводя показавшуюся из-под крайней плоти головку. Алек стиснул пальцы на его затылке и чуть толкнулся бедрами вперед — намека оказалось достаточно. Магнус подался вперед, обхватил головку губами и поднял глаза.

— Боже, — еле слышно прошептал Алек, полностью погружаясь в ощущения.

По спине бежал пот, ноги сковало напряжение, а единственно необходимым движением казались короткие, рваные толчки, которые позволял Магнус, чуть придерживавший его за бедро. Он ласкал медленно, вдумчиво, неторопливо, облизывая головку, скользя дальше по стволу, играючи вбирая немаленькое достоинство до упора. Обратный путь — столь же мучительный, с пошлым звуком в конце. Затем Магнус обхватил его пальцами туго, плотно, неспешно надрачивая, пока сам он прихватил губами нежную кожу на мошонке.

Удовольствие молнией пронзило Алека. В голове помутнело от безоговорочной жадности чужого рта, заполошного дыхания и хриплых стонов, а в горле пересохло от потребности ощутить вкус Магнуса на языке. Так что он требовательно потянул лежащую на бедре руку вверх, насадившись на увенчанные кольцами пальцы ртом, словно на член. Наградой ему послужил гортанный стон, из-за чего в горле Магнуса возникла вибрация, взрывной волной удовольствия прокатившаяся по всему телу Алека.

Казалось, остановиться невозможно. Удовольствие — душное, животное, какое-то неправильно правильное, вспыхивало, словно заряды фейерверка, брошенные в медленно тлеющий костер.

Магнус снова вобрал его член в рот, и Алек вдруг отчетливо ощутил неумолимо подступающий оргазм и стремительно освободил чужие пальцы изо рта.

— Нет! — он жестко потянул Магнуса за волосы, наверняка причиняя дискомфорт и боль, но тот лишь послушно отстранился. — Я хочу тебя. В себе. Сейчас.

— Александр, — мурлыкающе отозвался Магнус, поднимаясь с коленей. — У нас будет все время...

— Нет, — Алек не позволил рукам, скользящим по спине и ягодицам, себя отвлечь. — Сейчас, — он небрежно подталкивал Магнуса назад, пока тот не опустился на каменный трон в самом центре зала. — Здесь.

Он отпихнул в сторону одежду, оставшись полностью обнаженным, и торопливо оседлал Магнуса — благо ширина седалища позволяла. Магнус потянулся за поцелуем — нежным и грубым одновременно, обнял его, провел ладонями по спине, стиснул ягодицы и, чуть надавливая, скользнул по впадинке между ними. Алек довольно застонал, не разрывая поцелуя, и подался на его пальцы, одновременно зло дернув ремень на брюках Магнуса.

— На тебе слишком... — он поцеловал Магнуса в подбородок, — много...одежды!

— Думаю, ты прекрасно с этим справляешься, — горячо прошептал тот в ответ, а в следующее мгновение зашипел — Алек обхватил его член.

Мелкая месть произошла секундой позже — Магнус толкнулся пальцами в дырку Алека и довольно застонал тому в плечо, ощутив стиснувшие его мышцы.

— Александр!

Тот облизнул ладонь, вернул ее на член Магнуса и, прижавшись лбом к его лбу, прошептал:

— Просто вставь мне уже.

Вместо ответа Магнус добавил третий палец, осторожно растягивая нежные стеночки и чуть давя костяшками на простату. Алек впился зубами в его плечо, пытаясь заглушить стон, невольно сорвавшийся с губ, и тут же, извиняясь, принялся слизывать выступившие капли крови.

Очередной поцелуй отдавал медью, солью и чем-то неуловимым, искристым. Алек решил, что такова на вкус магия Магнуса, но любая попытка запомнить диковинное сочетание, сметалась очередной волной жара.

Все переменилось в одно мгновение: Магнус медленно вытащил пальцы, не отказав себе в удовольствии огладить податливую дырочку напоследок, а Алек торопливо приподнялся, направляя его член в себя прежде, чем Магнус успел запротестовать.

А потом не было смысла спорить.

Потому что был Алек. Горячий, тесный, нежный, но напористый. Его неловкие, немного несуразные движения, заполошный шепот прямо в ухо, руки, скользящие по груди, задница, идеально лежащая в руках Магнуса... и это волшебное, ни с чем несравнимое чувство, как будто они наконец-то дома.

Толчки становились беспорядочней, дыхание шумнее, поцелуи короче. Магнус потянул Алека на себя, заставив того практически распластаться на себе и принялся яростно вбиваться в него снизу. Каждый его толчок тот воспринимал с коротким, но довольным стоном.

— Да! Сильнее! Ещё! Магнус, ещё! Ещё!

Жар стискивающего его тела, тяжесть Алека на коленях, трущийся о так и не снятую одежду член, эти стоны или же потемневшие от страсти и похоти глаза — Магнус не был уверен, что именно стало последней каплей, но толкнувшись очередной раз, он, наконец, кончил, а Алек, тут же принявшийся быстро дрочить, последовал за ним, оросив своим семенем не только их двоих, но серые камни трона.

Они все еще полыхали. Огонь их страсти по-прежнему ощущался в мышцах, в слишком сильных, почти болезненных объятьях, в яростном поцелуе. Но пожар отступал, оставляя прохладу из нежности и ничем не замутненного счастья.

— Тебе стоит с меня слезть и одеться, — охрипшим голосом заметил Магнус. — Тут холодно.

— Еще минуту, — отозвался Алек, потянувшись за новым поцелуем.

— Александр... у нас есть время. Все время мира, если ты, конечно, не знаешь, как вытащить нас отсюда.

— Я бы не пришел без плана, — вяло оскорбился Алек. — Но для этого мне придется встать. И одеться как минимум.

Магнус улыбнулся:

— Какая досада.


End file.
